A Christmas Sweater
by sassy-sam-i
Summary: A story about a superhero Christmas! Chat buys a gift for Ladybug, and he can't wait to see if she likes it. More plot in later chapters. Light Alya and Nino. Major Adrinette, Ladynoir, Marichat, and whatever else you want to call Marinette and Adrien.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

AN: Hi! I made this for Christmas, since I absolutely adore Miraculous Ladybug! I hope that you like this, and I will be continuing this. Please enjoy! Reviews, kudos, and comments are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, and this is a fictional story with fictional characters having no relation to real people or happenings.

* * *

Adrien Agreste paced the floor, waiting for his package to arrive.

He had custom made a sweater online that he was planning to give to Ladybug, and was extremely nervous.

"What if it doesn't turn out right? Or worse, what if it doesn't show up at all?" Adrien said in a panic to Plagg.

"What if what doesn't show up?" Nathalie asked as she came down the set of extravagant stairs. She found Adrien slowly wearing away at the floor with his pacing.

Adrien shoved Plagg into his pocket, almost caught. He made a mental note to be more careful.

"My sweater. I mean, a sweater that I got for a f-friend of mine," he stumbled over the word friend, almost saying partner, and Plagg snickered at him.

Adrien shoved his hands into the pocket containing his kwami to shut him up, so Nathalie wouldn't overhear Plagg's laughter.

"Oh, a friend? How nice," she said distractedly looking at her phone, "well don't spend too much time lollygagging out here, you're father has work for you, and me, to do," Nathalie didn't wait for Adrien to answer, and clacked away back up the stairs.

Adrien eyed the room, there wasn't a single decoration in there. He laughed to himself, there wasn't a single decoration inside or outside of the house.

Gabriel Agreste didn't believe in Christmas decorations, he believed that they were a waste of time. Ever since his mother's death, he had been different, and not in a good way. They hadn't put up a Christmas tree in years.

Adrien came out of his reverie and hopped up the stairs to grab a book from his room to read. Nino had recommended it to him a while back, and he decided to finally borrow it from the library.

He grabbed "Leviathan" by Scott Westerfeld, and went back down the stairs and plopped right next to the door. He descended into another realm.

* * *

An hour or two later, Adrien wasn't really sure, the doorbell rang.

He sprung up quickly and flung the door open. The cool air swept in and goosebumps went up his neck.

His package for Ladybug had finally arrived!

Adrien grabbed the package, and flew up the stairs taking them by twos and threes.

He ripped open the package, and pulled out the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

The sweater was black, with Chat Noir's silver ears, green eyes, and silver smirk that looked back at him. The bell contrasted perfectly in gold with the silver and black.

Adrien eagerly flipped it over, the tail outlined in silver was purr-fect!

He flopped back onto his bed. Plagg flew out of the excited teen's pocket to see what the commotion was about.

"Ugg, it's stuffy in there, and what are you so happy about anyways? If it's not cheese, it's not worth it."

Adrien sighed dreamily, already picturing Ladybug in his sweater. A pulse of possessiveness shot through him at that picture.

"I will take that as a no then," Plagg muttered under his breath.

"Just look at it Plagg! Isn't it amazing!" Adrien gushed.

Plagg eyed the sweater.

"Don't you think it's a little egotistical to get her a sweatshirt with your face on it?" he said skeptically.

Adrien avoided his question, and instead said, "It isn't a _sweatshirt_ , it is a _sweater._ "

"Well, how do you even know that Ladybug would wear something like that?" Plagg asked negatively.

"I just do, okay? Besides, who wouldn't like a shirt with the famed Chat Noir on it?" he asked boastingly while he puffed out his chest.

"Whatever you say Adrien," Plagg asked as he rolled his eyes.


	2. Gifts

Chapter 2: Gifts

AN: Here is chapter two! I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave reviews, comments, or kudos! I love the support and feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, and this is a fictional story with fictional characters having no relation to real people or happenings.

Thank you all for reviewing! I am SOOO glad you all like it! *screams* I hope you like this chapter too! I love getting all of your reviews, follows, and favorites; they make me sooo happy! :]]]]]]

* * *

"C'mon Plagg, today's Christmas, and it's time for our patrol! Claws on!" Adrien called to his little black kwami.

"Not until you feed me Camembert," Plagg simply stated.

"I just fed you like an hour ago, and I want to give the gift to my Lady! Now, claws on," the young hero complained, eager to see Ladybug.

"Fine, but you owe me," Plagg quickly transformed Adrien into Chat Noir.

Chat grabbed the delicately wrapped gift off of his nightstand and leaped out into the night.

* * *

Marinette spoke with Tikki in a nervous state, "What if he doesn't like his hat?"

Tikki tried to reassure her, "I'm sure that Chat will love it, I mean," she giggled, "it is from you."

Marinette sighed. She had knitted Chat a black hat with cat ears on the top, and even added a cute little button on the front with her, Ladybug's, signature of a red circle with five black spots.

She turned to Tikki, "I'm sure you're right. Spots on!"

* * *

Chat leaped from roof to roof, sliding down shingles, and flipping over gaps in buildings.

He and Ladybug were going to meet at a house overlooking the big Christmas tree that was decked out with lights and ornaments.

They had planned a patrol, but then they decided to just hang out for a while, because they both had plans for Christmas. At least Ladybug had plans, in Chat's civilian life, he had nothing to do, but he wasn't going to let Ladybug find out about that.

Chat waited for a good five to ten minutes, always very keen to arrive early, so as not to make his Lady wait (which sometimes involved lots of bribes to make Plagg get going), and it was starting to get a wee bit chilly.

"Miss me?" a voice came out of nowhere that made Chat jump out of his skin.

He composed himself quickly, and then said suavely, "Well of course my Lady. I always miss you when you're gone."

Ladybug blushed under her mask, and the red tint peeked out, and Chat did an internal happy dance. She simply rolled her eyes and pulled the present from behind her back.

Ladybug rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I-I umm got, m-made you this for Christmas," she stuttered, not sure if Chat even celebrated Christmas, thinking of how awkward it would be if he didn't.

Chat was dumbstruck, he had never seen Ladybug so unsure of herself before, and his mind thought of Marinette. He pushed that thought aside, and felt a little pride that he was the reason that she was all cute and blushy.

He squashed down those feelings quickly, realizing that he had been standing there staring at Ladybug and grinning like an idiot.

"Oh! you made something for me? How purr-iceless!" Chat purred.

Ladybug had put the hat into a box with green wrapping paper to match his eyes, although she would deny it if anyone asked, and finished it off with a ribbon tied around the whole thing. The ribbon was red, and she had curled it to purr-fection.

Ladybug held out the gift. The ribbon dangled off of the edge bouncing up and down, catching Chat's attention. He watched it, moving his head along with the bouncing.

He was just standing there, and soon Ladybug had figured out why he was staring, and started to sway it back and forth, watching his head follow. She giggled at the sight.

The girl's giggles were interrupted when all of a sudden, Chat pounced right on top of the gift, and her.

He clawed at the ribbon, bouncing the curl, extremely entertained, but his whole weight was on Ladybug, and her hips were starting to dig into the roof uncomfortably.

Ladybug coughed, "Eh hem."

Chat's eyes widened in realization of what he had done, and that he was currently squishing his Lady. His hands flew off of the ribbon, and he jumped up off of Ladybug.

"I am so sorry my Lady, I guess I got a little overexcited," Chat scratched at the back of his head in awkwardness.

Ladybug just laughed it off, "Just like a real cat, you silly kitty."

Chat relaxed a little, and soon was laughing with her.

Once their fit of laughter wore off, Ladybug extended the gift back to him.

Chat gladly accepted. He pulled off the ribbon first, so as not to get distracted again, and then tore into the wrapping paper.

He lifted the lid off of the box, and found a hat with cat ears of such amazing quality, that he was instantly convinced that Ladybug was a professional knitter.

"Well, what do you think?" Ladybug asked eagerly waiting in anticipation for his answer.

Chat could see the nervous way that Ladybug fiddled with her fingers, and didn't hesitate a moment when he said, "It's meow-velous."

At first Ladybug looked so happy that he liked it, but then caught on to his joke.

"Har har. Your puns are just so amazing," Ladybug said, the sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"Thank you my Lady," Chat smiled. "And now it's my turn!"

Ladybug's eyes widened, she hadn't really expected a gift in return.

Now that she thought about it, of course he would.

Chat twisted around, and handed Ladybug her gift.

The wrapping was a sight to see on the box. Since he didn't really celebrate Christmas with his father, he hadn't wrapped gifts often, usually only for his friends' birthdays. Most of the time, even then, he would just throw the gift into a bag, stick some tissue paper into the top, and call it done.

Not this time though. He had decided that Ladybug was worth the whole nine yards. He had wrapped and wrapped and wrapped.

" _C'mon Plagg. Can't you help? Just a little?" Adrien pleaded. "I mean with all of your years of experience, you must be a professional! And I have already redone this four times!" he groaned._

" _Nope, not a chance," Plagg ignored Adrien's desperate pleas._

 _Adrien sighed and started off on his own, again. He folded and taped, and repeated the process. Many, many times. Eventually, he came out with something that looked so crinkled, he didn't even know if it would be recognized as a gift._

 _Plagg flew over to him and landed on his shoulder to look. "Oh my," Plagg said._

" _That bad huh?" Adrien asked._

 _Plagg snorted. "I don't think that you want to know the answer to that."_

 _Adrien sighed, ready to start all over again._

" _Alright, find me a box," Plagg ordered._

" _What?" Adrien asked, confused._

" _I said, 'find me a box'. Now shoo, before I change my mind."_

 _Adrien leaped off of his bed. "Aye, sir," he saluted._

 _A couple minutes later, Adrien stumbled back into the room. "Got it."_

" _Took you long enough. By now Christmas has passed, and it's a new year," Plagg drawled._

" _Har har har. Now that your joke is over, show me how to do this."_

 _And so they wrapped. By the time they were finished, the had gone through half of the roll of wrapping paper and three tape rolls._

 _The end result was a pretty good wrapping of a box, and a colorful bow._

Ladybug marveled at it, it was pretty good, for a boy. She was pretty surprised that Chat was any good at wrapping, call it instinct.

"Well?" Chat asked.

"Well what?" Ladybug repeated.

"Are you going to open it, or stare at it all night?" he questioned her again.

Ladybug huffed and grumbled under her breath sarcastically, "No, obviously I am going to hang it on my wall and treasure it forever, just the way it is."

She opened it anyways, she pulled the top of the box off, and set it on the roof.

Ladybug turned and then eyed what was in the box, and it stared back at her with big green eyes.

She picked up the item and shook it out. "Woah, Chat, this is amazing," she said in awe.

"Well, I am on the front, aren't I?" he teased. "Wait! I almost forgot! Flip it over!" Chat bounced in his feet excitedly.

Ladybug did as told, and found his tail outlined in silver. "It's amazing," she smiled.

Ladybug hugged him. "Thank you! Now whenever I wear it, I can be reminded of your dorky jokes," she laughed as he stood there.

Chat just chuckled, fazed out. "Haha, yeah."

Ladybug laughed with him, "You silly kitty."

Ladybug's earrings beeped at her in warning. She hadn't fed Tikki before they left, because she figured that their meeting would be short like this, and knew she could get home in time for the transformation to wear off. Only now, she wished that she had fed Tikki.

"You better go," Chat stated solemn all of a sudden, "you don't want me to find out who you really are," he had tried to joke, but it just turned out strained.

Ladybug cringed, "Chat-"

"No, you should go, you're not ready, it's fine. I know that you will tell me when you and I are ready," he spoke earnestly.

Ladybug smiled at him, "Alright, I do need to go, but Chat?"

He bowed to her, "Yes, my Lady?"

She giggled for a second, then said, "Merry Christmas." And just like that, she was off.

"Yeah," Chat said dumbly to himself, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

AN: Alrighty then, so Chat and Ladybug got really uneasy and a little bit angsty at the end, but eh, I will make it up in following chapters. *smirks* You will never know what hit you! I hope that you liked this, I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the short first chapter, and it might have turned out filler-y. In any case, I hope that you enjoyed it, and will leave your reviews for me telling me your thoughts!


End file.
